


Geeminy

by UniMayo



Category: No Fandom, 우주소녀 | Cosmic Girls | WJSN
Genre: Cliche, F/F, Fluff, High School, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:19:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniMayo/pseuds/UniMayo
Summary: New kids were nothing new at Hainan Highschool expect this one was Kim Jiyeon, a lovely Korean girl who seem to do impossible things to Xuanyi. Too bad she seemed to hate her.





	Geeminy

**Author's Note:**

> welp isn't this site confusing, thank you for dealing with my struggle of formatting.

Mrs. Song sternly clasped her hands loudly to cease the chaotic room. A tense silence quickly followed and, she said warmly, “We have a new student joining us today. Everyone please warmly welcome Kim Jiyeon!”

 

An eager pair of eyes quickly turned away from the unfinished math homework to the classroom door, so much for being a responsible class president. The room erupted into rather loud whispers of assumptions and excitement.

 

A foreign name was rather rare at Hainan Highschool. Kim, Jiyeon, both were Korean. Just the name alone piked the interest amongst the many bored teenagers in the room. 

 

A girl walked with grace and dignity entered from the door and appeared at the front of the class. The supposedly "convenient" oversized navy tracksuit that was the enforced school uniform never looked good on anyone but it oddly fitted the newcomer's lithe body. Xuanyi envied how the sleeves of the uniform needed no hemming or folds to fit.

 

Lucious black hair fell neatly over her shoulder and swayed as she turned to give the perfect awkward highschooler smile.

 

The room again became chaotic for obvious reasons making Mrs. Song again irritated with her obnoxious class.  She slammed her hand against the podium, signaling the class to calm down. She offered an apology to the newcomer and told her to introduce herself.

 

"Hello, I’m Kim Jiyeon from the Dalseo District in South Korea. My Chinese isn’t really good but I still hope we can be friends!” Jiyeon ended it with a bow to the class and everyone clapped.

 

"Now Jiyeon, you may sit next to Wu Xuanyi,"

 

Xuanyi raised her hand up high on cue, flashing a bright smile. She felt little remorse to her original seatmate, Handong, who was also her best friend. She would repay her by taking her shopping when she was free. Handong was too busy "reaching for the stars" as she put it anyway.

 

"Handong will just be moved somewhere else when she actually shows up to class. Page 225 in your history books, let's not waste any more time." 


End file.
